


it's a mystery, i can't figure out your heart

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Series: let's begin, you and me [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), New Kidd, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, At some parts, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Hansol tries to play Cupid, I guess???, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, emphasis on "tries", in junchans part, proper tagging once part 2 is up lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: hansol makes it his mission to help the idiots (read: jun and chan) sort their shit together with hojung providing his aid.or, hansol plays cupid but is he really?





	it's a mystery, i can't figure out your heart

**Author's Note:**

> for dela. my love uwu

Hansol knows he’s not the most observant person out there.

He tends to get lost in his own thoughts and a little oblivious to what’s happening in his surroundings that makes his friends grow protective of him. He doesn’t mind the attention and actually likes it when others are always looking out for him. It shows they really do care even though sometimes they forget that he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Still, Hansol looks out for his friends in return that’s why he’s being a responsible _hyung_ by not getting wasted on this – as Gwangsuk insisted – party at one of his friend’s place. Everyone in his friend group came, even Kijung since it’s on a Friday night. Gwangsuk prepared various chips and snacks, cans of beer, and cola specifically for Kijung who whined something about wanting to try drinking alcohol.

Hansol would argue that it’s more of a get together than a party but he doesn’t want to rain on Gwangsuk’s parade.

“Let’s try a telepathy game!” Euijin’s loud voice snaps him out of his reverie.

Hansol watches them in slight interest. _They’re still_ _playing games?_

“You two are going to lose against us again.” Junyoung taunted, the banter dulled with his slurred talking.

“Am I right or am I right, Chan?”

Junyoung turns to the shorter male beside him and his expression splits into a huge grin when Yuchan nods in agreement. Hansol notices the heavy flushing of Yuchan’s cheeks and wonders if it’s because the younger is quite intoxicated already.

 _Or,_ Hansol’s gaze lands on Junyoung’s arm wrapped around Yuchan’s waist, it has something to do with how Junyoung has him closely pressed against his side.

“Talk shit, get hit. Let’s get over with it!” Gwangsuk shouts.

Back to Hansol being a responsible _hyung_ , he went with Junyoung on this get together – _party,_ a voice eerily close to Gwangsuk’s corrects – since the two of them stay in the same place. He made it his duty to make sure Junyoung and himself will be able to get back in one piece.

Hojung slides next to him, “Not drinking?”

He raises the pepsi he’s holding and smiles, “Nope, I need to look after Jun.”

“Same here.” Hojung chuckles and points at Yuchan.

Junyoung and Yuchan are still engaged in a heated battle against Euijin and Gwangsuk. It’s funny to watch them get so fired up because of a game. _Well,_ here is what to expect when the most competitive ones in their circle of friends are banded together; Hyunggeun having the time of his life recording them, Kijung cheering for the older two and Daewon on the watch if things get nasty.

Hansol doubted that things would until fragments of memories resurfaced inside his head. It consisted of 1) Gwangsuk chasing Hyunggeun just to hit the latter and 2) Euijin pulling the _hyung_ card in his petty moments.

He becomes alert too, just in case.

Euijin and Gwangsuk were losing but that’s not surprising, what Hansol does find quite surprising is the way Junyoung keeps pulling Yuchan in a hug each time they win a point. _Okay,_ it’s not that surprising. Hansol knows they are close, to the point the two are almost inseparable, but it’s _weird_. There’s a certain air surrounding them and he can’t put a name to it.

 _And they’re holding hands now,_ he notes.

“Hey, wanna get out here instead?”

He nearly fails to hear Hojung over the commotion happening at the other side of Gwangsuk’s living room.

“What about them?”

Hansol glances at their friends at the exact moment the older team loses in the telepathy game. Euijin falls to the floor in defeat and Gwangsuk attacks him, looking hilariously betrayed.

“We won!” Yuchan cheers loudly while bouncing on his feet then faces Junyoung, “We won!”

Junyoung has his arms spread wide open and Yuchan literally jumps at him, Hansol’s heart almost leaps out of his chest when Junyoung stumbles in the process of catching the shorter male. Their boisterous laughter fills the room, Yuchan pulls back with his arms looped around Junyoung’s neck and beams at him like they just won the lottery.

Hansol’s insides twist but he doesn’t look away, despite a part of him says it’s not for his eyes to see.

Junyoung stares at Yuchan with such adoration, as if the younger male has given him everything he could ever ask for, or it’s just what Hansol interprets Junyoung’s gaze to be. And without any prompt, he dives in to capture Yuchan’s lips in his.

The cogs in Hansol’s brain stop working, _what the fuck._

Everyone goes silent.

“Oh my god.” Hyunggeun breathes out after recovering from his shock, “This is amazing.”

He did not _expect_ this happening.

“They’re seriously making out right now.” Hojung said, not batting an eyelash at the spectacle that’s unfolding at the moment.

Euijin watches in amusement, Gwangsuk looks like he’s about to kick them out, Daewon’s covering Kijung’s eyes while the younger boy whimpers about his innocent eyes getting tainted and Hyunggeun still appears to be having the time of his life getting everything on cam. Hansol just gapes at his friends who were stuck in too deep in their own world.

For what seemed like an eternity, Junyoung and Yuchan finally break apart from kissing.

“Did that just really happen?” Yuchan asked before passing out in the taller male’s arms.

“Oi. Chan, wake up.”

Euijin chokes back a laugh, “ _That_ was the best thing that happened tonight. I’m gonna lose my shit.”

“I can’t believe they had the audacity to do that in my apartment.”

“I got everything.” Hyunggeun shakes his phone, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Gwangsuk’s irritated expression immediately melts into curiosity, “Send it to our group chat!”

Everyone else crowds Hyunggeun to see the video except for him and Hojung, his brain still trying to comprehend what just happened. Hansol didn’t go to this party anticipating to witness his friends sucking faces at some point if you were wondering.

“Uhm.” Junyoung calls for their attention, “A little help?”

Hojung stands up and approaches Junyoung who’s having a hard time steadying himself and a knocked out Yuchan in his arms.

“I’ll take care of him.”

Junyoung seems reluctant but lets Hojung grab the shorter male on his shoulders.

“We’re heading out first. Thanks for the party Gwangsuk hyung.”

Gwangsuk waves a dismissive hand at him, they barely acknowledge Hojung who’s carrying Yuchan on his back, too busy giggling over Hyunggeun’s phone. For sure, the video is going to be used as blackmail material soon. Hojung’s scowl portray his regret for even bothering with his friends though he stops to smile at Hansol before leaving the place.

Junyoung drops on the seat beside Hansol, he peers at the sullen look the younger male was wearing and his brows knit in concern.

“You okay?”

Junyoung mindlessly nods, “Just sleepy.” He leans on Hansol’s shoulder and predictably falls asleep.

 _It’s definitely gonna be a long night,_ Hansol thinks.

 

-

 

The next day, Hansol finds himself at the ice cream parlor Euijin works at along with Hojung and Hyunggeun.

“Where’s Chan?” Euijin asked.

“Hangover.” Hojung answered with a shrug.

“Did he say anything about what happened last night?”

“Nope.”

Euijin then turned to him, “What about Jun?”

“He hasn’t gotten up ever since we got back.”

Hyunggeun snorts, “They’re obviously avoiding each other.”

“Most likely. Jun is seriously an idiot.” Euijin grins, seeming to remember the events that happened last night.

“Chan kissed him back.” Hyunggeun reminded. “They’re both idiots if they don’t sort this out.”

“But who would’ve thought Jun would make a move last night?”

“He probably had guts because of the alcohol.”

“Wait.” Hansol interrupts them, “Jun likes Chan?”

_This is news to him._

Euijin and Hyunggeun dramatically pause from their conversation and stared at him in bewilderment. Even Hojung who didn’t seem to be interested at the other two’s chattering earlier was looking at him with his brows raised. Hansol tried his best not to squirm under their scrutinizing eyes.

“You didn’t notice? But you’re his roommate.” Hyunggeun wasn’t able to hide the disbelief in his tone.

Hansol ignores the stares they’re giving him, “Jun didn’t tell me.”

“Jun will never. He himself doesn’t realize his feelings.” Euijin adds, “Chan doesn’t realize it too.”

He doesn’t understand why they were so sure about Junyoung and Yuchan harboring mutual feelings when the actual people involved aren’t aware of it. “Then, how are you guys sure about it?”

“You saw what happened last night, right?” Hyunggeun smirks as he leans on the table, “Just friends don’t make out like that.”

“You didn’t have to remind me.”

Hyunggeun simply gives him his signature eye smile.

Hansol blocks out the memory of yesterday’s incident from replaying inside his head, he doesn’t need to remember any of that. Although he’s a little slow to digest the information laid out on him, he had an inkling the incident on the previous night happened because of _something._ Hansol just didn’t think it’d be his friends liking each other.

Hyunggeun pushes his seat back and stands up, “Well, I need to get going.” He waves at them before leaving.

“I’m gonna go back to work. You two should go and check up on the idiots.” Euijin follows after.

That leaves him and Hojung alone at the table.

“You didn’t really know they like each other?”

“No.” Hansol answers honestly, “Was it that obvious?”                

“Sort of. Kijung figured it out and he spends less time with them.”

Hansol purses his lips together. He’s not upset that he’s the last to find out nor that no one told him about it, he’s upset with himself for not noticing. He needs to be more aware of what’s happening around him especially with his friends.

Now that he knows Junyoung likes Yuchan, things are starting to make sense.

Several signs he managed to notice before that he brushed off as nothing important are now coming back to him. Hansol could hear the most blatant of all mocking him, _that’s why Jun always looked so happy whenever he’s with Chan._

“Hey.” Hojung snaps him back to reality, “You good? You’ve been in a daze.”

“I’m good.”

The creases forming on his forehead show that Hojung’s not convinced, “You don’t have to worry about not knowing. It’s not like there was anything you could have done if you did.” He attempts to assure Hansol.

 _Actually, there was._ Hansol could have not interrupted in times where the air around them felt weird and vague, he could have left them alone and didn’t stay there wondering why all of the sudden they were acting awkward. He could have not dragged Junyoung away when Yuchan looked like he wanted to be with him.

Starting from now on, he swears to keep a keen eye on them.

“I can do something now that I know.”

“It’s better not to meddle, Hansol.”

“But…” Hansol pouts and Hojung breaks away from eye-contact.

“Let them be, they will be able to sort this out.”

 

-

 

Hansol stops on his tracks when he sees Yuchan coming out from his shared apartment with Junyoung.

Yuchan looks up to him, his eyes widening in surprise. “Oh, Hansol hyung. Hi.”

“Hey, shouldn’t you be resting? Hojung told us about your hangover.” He jogs up to the younger male.

Hansol recognizes panic flicker in Yuchan’s eyes that’s gone in a blink of an eye, the younger male looks away and keeps his gaze on his feet. For a moment, he thought Yuchan would stay quiet but he’s caught off-guard when the other male flashes a smile at him. Hansol discerns something _off_ with it, until he realizes it’s a mask that hides what the younger male is actually feeling.

Yuchan rarely gives smiles that are not genuine, he doesn’t.

He’s the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve. And to receive a smile that lacks its usual brilliance from someone who’s usually bouncing on his feet, radiating so much energy and, a ball of sunshine (if not being the personified version of the sun) is unsettling.

 _What’s making him hide his feelings now?_ Hansol can’t come up with an answer.

“I just went to check up on Jun.”

Yuchan briefly glances at the door and he doesn’t grasp the expression that crosses the younger boy’s features before he looks back at him wearing another mask in the guise of a smile. Hansol hardly believes that’s _just_ it and contemplates about asking the other male but decided against it. If there’s one thing he’s certain of regarding this whole situation, it’s that Yuchan is going to be unbearably stubborn.

It’ll be hard to coax answers from him, least make him talk when he refuses to. Hansol’s not fond of the idea going through all that trouble, not when Gwangsuk used to complain about it and told them Junyoung’s the only solution if facing Yuchan’s stubbornness. In this situation though, Junyoung isn’t even an option.

He’s reminded that he hasn’t responded to the younger male yet when he noticed Yuchan was starting to appear antsy, a clear sign he was itching to leave.

“Okay, see you.” Hansol said, squeezing his arm.

He chooses to disregard the way Yuchan’s shoulders sag in relief.

“See ya’ later, hyung.”

Hansol waited until the other male completely disappeared inside the closing doors of the elevator then entered his apartment. He immediately made a beeline towards Junyoung’s room in hopes to talk to him. Hansol reaches his room where the door was left ajar, doesn’t bother knocking and peeks inside. The sight of the younger staring at his ceiling as he’s sprawled out on his bed welcomes him.

Junyoung’s obviously lost in thought and Hansol hesitates from calling his attention but the urge to find out what happened earlier compels him to.

Hansol opted to announce his presence first, “I’m back.”

Junyoung turns his head to him and blinks – quite a dumb but endearing sight – as if his brain is still registering who barged in his room without notice. After standing by Junyoung’s doorway for two solid minutes, the said male sits up and sends a sheepish smile at his direction.

“Hey, Hansol hyung.” He laughs, a little awkward. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Can I come in?”

“You’re already in my room, hyung.” Junyong’s laugh sounded more genuine this time, prompting Hansol to smile as well. “Of course.”

Hansol pads into the room and sits at the end of Junyoung’s bed, the latter notices his wary gaze and shifts closer to him. Junyoung’s eyes were inquisitive but the smile doesn’t leave his lips, Hansol dreads that he’s about to wipe it off the younger male’s face.

“What’s up?” Junyoung asks after a minute passed without them speaking.

He cuts to the chase, “I ran into Chan earlier.”

Junyoung’s shoulders visibly tense, his expression becomes unreadable. 

“Yeah, he went here to talk for a bit. We’re good.”

“So?” Hansol drawls. “What did you two talk about?”

Junyoung flushes and murmurs, “About the kiss last night.”

After months of living with him, Hansol hasn’t seen Junyoung this flustered. He could see the color rise from Junyoung’s neck and spread across his face, the _kiss_ most likely replaying in his head. _Jun really likes Chan,_ he mused.

“You’re so red.” Hansol couldn’t help but point out.

“No shit, hyung.”

He smiles wryly, “Just tell me what you guys talked about.”

Junyoung rolled his eyes at him and Hansol was about to shove the younger male when his expression suddenly turned somber. Instead, he shifted closer to Junyoung and observed him carefully. His face remained stoic but Hansol can see the hint of confusion and hurt present in Junyoung’s eyes.

“Chan told me to forget about it since we were pretty drunk that time and that I probably didn’t mean to kiss him.”

Hansol pressed his lips into a thin line. Yuchan probably decided to act like nothing happened, thinking that it’s the best way to maintain their friendship. Hansol doubts things would return normally as it was between him and Junyoung before the kiss happened. For all he knows it could have made the two acknowledge their feelings for the other.

He’s about to find out. “And you agreed?”

“Yeah.” Junyoung says and averts his gaze to the ground.

Junyoung’s response puts him at a loss for words and they stay silent for a while until Junyoung speaks again.

“I meant it though.” He admitted, “I don’t know what came over me but I wanted to kiss him so I did.”

“Do you like him?”

“I think I do.” Junyoung answered, uncertainty laced in his tone.

“You think?”

Junyoung glances at him and Hansol’s chest pangs at the conflicted expression the younger male was wearing, his eyes clearly giving away how lost he feels.

“I don’t know. I just can’t stop thinking about Chan,” Junyoung chews on his lower lip then softly says. “and kissing him again.”

 

-

 

Hansol wants to be anywhere but here.

The tension in the air is suffocating and he can’t stand it. Hansol knew that Junyoung and Yuchan will be awkward around each other at first but _this_ , this was worse than he thought. Hansol sends Hojung a pleading look for him to make the atmosphere lighter but the older male appears just as troubled.

“You two should order your drinks.” Hojung breaks the silence.

Yuchan finally looks up from his phone and forces out a smile, “Okay.”

Hansol watches Junyoung follow him wordlessly to the counter.

“What the fuck was that?” Hojung utters once the two were out of hearing range. “The tension between them was so thick.”

“We should do something.”

Hojung meets his concerned gaze, “Are you suggesting we set them up?”

An idea comes up in his mind. “Will you help me if I said yes?”

The older male across him pauses for a thoughtful moment then shrugs, “Sure. I’m growing tired of Chan’s incessant wailing.”

Hansol raises an eyebrow at that, intrigued. “Did Chan tell you anything?”

“He practically spilled everything to me the day he came back from your place.”

Hojung picked up his drink that probably cooled down already while Hansol stared at the empty mug in front of him, he spent chugging his drink as an attempt to hide the awkwardness he felt earlier. He ponders over what the other male said, he could ask him Yuchan’s side of the story but remembered their friends could return in any moment.

If he wants to figure out things now, it’s better for them to leave this place and the other two alone. _Killing two birds with one stone._

“What do you say about leaving them now?” Hansol cranes his neck to check if their friends were still at the counter.

Hojung sets his cup back on the table and throws him a confused look.

“Right now?”

He nods eagerly and peeks over Hojung’s shoulders to see Junyoung and Yuchan, a notable distance between the two of them as they wait for their orders to be served. Hansol feels a heavy weight rest on his chest, it’s sad to see his friends act like this. Usually, Yuchan will be entertaining Junyoung with his animated talking and the latter completely enamored.

Hojung looks like he’s still contemplating and Hansol grows anxious at each second that passes, not realizing his right leg started bouncing restlessly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

In a matter of seconds, Hojung grabs his wrist and Hansol scrambles off his seat as the other male drags him out of the coffee shop. Much to their convenience the table they settled on happened to be near the doors of the establishment but Hansol wasn’t able to make sure if either Junyoung or Yuchan saw them leave the place.

Hansol ignores the worry trying to cloud his mind, the two were about to find out anyway. Hojung, who’s dragging him to who knows where, still has his hand wrapped around his wrist. A few blocks away from the café, Hansol felt his pocket vibrate and made him stop causing Hojung to halt on his steps as well.

“I think Jun just messaged me.” He fishes out his phone and sees one unread message from Junyoung.

 

From: **준이**  
_hyung where are u?_  
_did u and hojung hyung rly ditched us to date_

To: **준이**  
_No, we’re not on a date._  
_Did you stay at the café with Chan?_

From: **준이**  
_no_  
_he said he has smth to do and left_  
_pls come back_

To: **준이**  
_Won’t be. Go back already._

From: **준이**  
_you’re rly gonna go on a date w hojung hyung_  
_i’m telling chan_  
_oh wait maybe i’m not_

 

Hansol sighs in defeat and turned to Hojung who was frowning at his phone.

“Chan messaged you too?”

“Yeah, told me that he can’t be left alone with Jun.” Hojung said, “Seriously, this brat.”

“This is going to be harder than I thought.”

“Giving up already?” Hojung asks in a teasing tone.

Hansol narrowed his eyes at him, “Who said I was?”

“That’s the spirit.”

Hojung grins at him and suddenly it feels like a hand is tightening around his throat.

“I know a good place we can eat at that’s near. Wanna come with?”

Hansol remembers that it’s been awhile since the last time he hung out with Hojung and if he were to be honest, he missed spending time alone with the other male. He breaks away from the anticipating stare Hojung was giving him, not being able to stand the way it makes his heart squeeze.

“Sure.” He says, slightly stammering.

The grin Hojung gives him is almost blinding and he reaches for Hansol’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

Their hands stay joined together, fingers intertwining without any of them realizing. Hansol spent the whole time observing the area they’re walking in, it helped distracting him from the fluttering in his stomach. The farther they get the more Hansol grows unfamiliar, it’s part of the city he’s never been in, passing by a lot of shops that appear old and run-down.

Hojung doesn’t let go of his hand until they reach a shabby ramen house, he faces Hansol with an excited grin.

“Tada!” Hojung motions grandly and beams when Hansol laughs a bit. “Here we are.”

“How did you find out about this place?”

“Moonkyu hyung showed this place to me,” A fond smile graces upon Hojung’s lips at the mention of a familiar name. “I’ve wanted to bring you here ever since but we got a little caught up with uni.”

Hansol feels his heart do a little flip. “Is that so?”

Upon entering the establishment Hansol’s stomach growls at the moment his senses were filled by the mouthwatering scent wafting in the air. Hojung catches his expression and snorts, they settle on a booth at the far corner.

“What do you want to eat? It’s my treat.”

Hansol looks around the place, a little lost. “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

His gaze falls back unto the male across him who was already looking at him, face still adorning a smile. Hansol thinks Hojung must like this place a lot. Hojung calls an old lady over their table, they seem a little close and Hansol wonders how often the older male goes here. _And who was he with,_ is the the following thought he quickly dismisses.

The old lady returned with two steaming bowls shortly, Hojung thanks her and she playfully nudges his shoulder. “Enjoy the food and your _date_.” Then gives Hansol a wink before leaving.

“ _Ah,_ seriously.” Hojung whines, ears burning red. “Don’t mind what that old lady said.”

“You two seem close.”

“She likes to tease me whenever I come here.”

“Probably finds you handsome then.”

Hojung pulls a face, “Please.”

Hansol cheekily grins at him in response and starts slurping on his noodles, Hojung follows suit moments later. His bowl is half empty when Hansol remembers he meant to ask Hojung about Yuchan in the first place. Realizing that he’s enjoying _this_ too much to forget his initial intention has his heart skipping a beat.

“So, what did Chan tell you?”

“I’m pretty sure you know this already but he thinks Jun doesn’t feel the same way. He told me that the time he went to _check up_ on Jun,” Hojung emphasizes on the words ‘check up’ and does an air-quote. “He was about to tell him what he actually feels but chickened out when Jun agreed that they should forget about the whole thing. Chan is an absolute idiot.” He sighed in exasperation.

“He should’ve just told Jun what he felt instead of beating around the bush. Look, he created an even bigger mess.”

“You can’t blame him. He’s afraid to ruin their friendship.” Hansol explains, “Chan must be searching for some sort of assurance too before revealing his true feelings.”

Hojung stares at him in awe, “You’re wise for someone who’s oblivious most of the time.”

Hansol frowns, “That’s why I want to help them. It’s time we start _Operation: Get JunChan Together_.”

“More like _Operation: JunChan Get Your Shit Together.”_

“We’re not naming it like that.”

“I propose not to name whatever we’re about to do at all.”

 

-

 

“So, the love birds aren’t joining us tonight?”

All of them are gathered in Gwangsuk’s living room. It’s their monthly movie marathon night and two of their friends weren’t with them. One of the said friends is Junyoung, who made an excuse that he’s suffering a headache. Unsurprisingly, the other is Yuchan who said he has tons of work piled up on him and has to study for an upcoming exam.

Hansol sees through their bullshit. _They’re avoiding each other._

“Can someone knock their heads together and get them to realize they like each other?” Hyunggeun bemoans while stretching on Gwangsuk’s couch.

“Move aside.” Euijin slaps his legs off.

Hyunggeun sits up, “That hurt! This is not your couch!”

“Not yours either.”

Gwangsuk rolls his eyes, “Ladies, stop fighting.”

Euijin spares Hyunggeun an unapologetic smile and pats the space beside him for Gwangsuk to sit in. Hansol averts his attention to Daewon who’s setting the film on Gwangsuk’s television, hoping it’s not another horror film. He’s not afraid of the movie itself, he’s scared that his hearing might end up damaged at how loud his friends would get.

It’s a miracle that Gwangsuk never received a disturbance complaint from his neighbors, considering the fact that they always cause a ruckus each time they all gather in his apartment.

“Hey.”

Hansol turns to Hojung who sat next to him on the floor.

“Hey.” He said back and earns a grin from the other male.

Hyunggeun hushed at them. “The movie is starting.”

Twenty minutes into the movie Kijung speaks amidst the unusual silence that enveloped them.

“I miss Chan and Jun hyung.” He says then hugs Daewon in an attempt to search for comfort.

Hansol hears the faint _‘me too’_ s from the others and his heart pangs, he misses hanging out with his two friends as well. It’s not just Yuchan and Junyoung who are affected, the tense air between the two is straining and everyone else is worried.

“A week already passed and it’s not even funny anymore, it’s just sad.” Daewon said and Kijung buries himself deeper in his embrace.

“It’s weird seeing them apart this long.”

“Can they just do something about it?” Euijin asks, tone laced with concern.

Gwangsuk holds his hand, “We can’t rush love, sweetheart.”

“And since when have you become an expert in love?”

Hansol tunes out their bickering and focuses on the movie playing on the television. It’s a rom-com that’s ironically similar to Yuchan and Junyoung’s situation, it’s almost funny, _almost_. Hansol heaves a deep sigh, he can’t watch the film if his mind is swarming with concerned thoughts about his friends.

“You’re worrying again.” Hojung pokes his forehead.

He didn’t realize he was openly showing his worry until Hojung pointed it out. The furrowing of his brows smoothen and the frown on his lips turns into a slight pout.

“It’s getting ridiculous.”

Hojung hums, “But we’re gonna help them, right? For now focus on the movie.”

“Fine.” Hansol huffs and crosses his arms on his chest.

“Ah, you’re cute.” Hojung coos playfully.

Hansol pretended his heart didn’t stutter at Hojung’s teasing and reverted his attention back on the film. Nearing the end he loses interest, his eyelids start to droop sleepily and he yawns as discretely as he can manage. Hansol tries to stay awake but a hand guides his head to rest on a shoulder and an arm pulls him closer.

A pleasant sense of warmth and safety lulls him to sleep.

(Later, he’s awakened to the sound of a flash and muffled laughter. He gapes at Hojung who’s smiling at him innocently and then he realizes, _is that drool on his shoulder_?)

 

-

 

A week full of attempts of getting Junyoung and Yuchan to talk and settle things between them passed by fruitlessly; Hansol grows more frustrated each day.

In the past few days, Yuchan managed to escape every time they try to leave him alone with Junyoung and make them speak with each other. Yuchan keeps running away and avoids Junyoung like the plague no matter how Hansol insistently tells him not to, even Hojung’s endless nagging doesn’t faze him. A stubborn Yuchan is indeed insufferable.

Junyoung most likely caught up on Yuchan’s behavior and started avoiding him on his own. Hansol is _this_ close to considering Hyunggeun’s suggestion of knocking their heads together. Might as well try literally knocking some sense in their thick skulls.

His phone vibrating disrupts Hansol’s train of thought.

 

From: **호뭉이**  
_what do you think about locking them in a room together?_

To: **호뭉이**  
_That doesn’t work in real life._

 

Hansol controls the grin threatening to form on his lips and presses the send button.

Ever since the day Hojung agreed to help him with _Operation: JunChan Get Your Shit Together_ (Hojung was adamant to use _that_ when Hansol refused not to name their secret mission), they’ve been exchanging messages frequently. It wasn’t anything new but in the past weeks Hansol finds himself yearning more of Hojung’s presence.

He willingly spends most of his time with Hojung and when he’s not with him he develops a habit of constantly checking his phone, anticipating for the older male’s messages. Contrary to what others usually say about him being oblivious, Hansol is not dense. He’s aware of the familiar sense of warmth blooming in his chest, the pleasant squeeze of his heart and the fluttering in his stomach.

He’s aware of it all and the possible reason behind but chooses not to acknowledge any when he has a more important matter at hand. He can deal with his _as of yet_ unidentified feelings for his best friend once his top priority – Junyoung and Yuchan making up – is finally settled.

 

From: **호뭉이**  
_at least i’m giving you ideas_

To: **호뭉이**  
_Thank you for your very helpful idea.  
It’s been reviewed and rejected._

From: **호뭉이**  
_you wound me hansol  
i’m done helping you_

“What’s got you all smiley over there?”

Junyoung snatches his phone from his hands abruptly, he didn’t even realize when the younger male crept up on him. Luckily, Hansol’s fast enough to take it back from Junyoung’s grasp before the latter saw what’s on his phone. He hides the device behind him, glaring at the culprit who hardly appears threatened.

Junyoung grins at him knowingly and Hansol is compelled to wipe it off his face. “Its Hojung hyung, isn’t it?”

“Mind your own business.” He retorts.

“I’m taking that as a yes since you didn’t deny it.”

He scowls deeply at Junyoung; a message for the latter to leave him alone. The younger though doesn’t catch up on it and flops beside him on the couch. “What’s up with you and Hojung hyung?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. It’s just you two are spending _lots_ of time together lately.” Junyoung’s lips are upturned in a shit-eating grin.

“Can’t I hang out with my best friend?” Hansol reasons.

“Sure. Whatever floats your boat.”

Hansol can feel his cheeks heating up, “Stop bothering me. Why don’t you make up with Chan first?”

He expects Junyoung to sputter out something incoherent and finally leave him but what he receives instead is a strained smile. Worry bubbles inside him, instantly replacing the irritation from Junyoung’s teasing earlier.

“Yeah about that…” Junyoung trails off, eyes averting from the older.

Hansol stares at Junyoung with wide and curious eyes, it causes the younger male to fidget under his gaze. Junyoung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the clock on the nightstand ticks softly at the background as Hansol watches him patiently.

“I’m going to tell Chan what I really feel.”

“Are you sure about your feelings already?”

Junyoung finally turns to look back at him, his gaze firm and earnest.  

“I am. I have been for the past week. I don’t think we can keep avoiding each other forever.”

He then says with a bit of apprehension dripping in his tone, “Whatever Chan feels, I’m confessing.”

“Isn’t it about time already?” Hansol allows his expression to break into a grin.

“I still don’t know when…” The younger nods rather meekly, gaze wavering for a moment until it’s brimming with determination again. “But I’m definitely doing it.”

 

From: **호뭉이**  
_hey i have a friend who works at an amusement park_  
_maybe we could make them go there and stuff_  
_hansol? you still there?_

To: **호뭉이**  
_That’s a great idea. Let’s take them there._

 

 

“Free your schedule this Saturday. We’re going to an amusement park with Chan and Hojung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **i swear this is a jigo fic not junchan lol**
> 
> i originally planned publishing this work a month and half ago but i can't manage to finish it so i decided to split it into two parts because i badly want to finish this and maybe putting this out might help (feedback too, mayhaps hhh). this probably contained some inaccuracies or something idk;;; this fic sat on my drafts for so long i'm not even confident about how i wrote it lol since i went over this and revised for probably a hundred of times already,,, i just end up not being satisfied each time
> 
> i hope you like it so far dela :"))

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/97fIirt) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/97unit)


End file.
